


Pressure

by soundsaboutright



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Sensuality, Short, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsaboutright/pseuds/soundsaboutright
Summary: Magnus touches Alec.





	Pressure

It starts out with a touch one evening: With Alec arriving home after a tiring day, closing the door to the loft, to meet Magnus in a soft kiss hello.

After the kiss stops, the hand cupping Alec’s face lingers for a moment. Then Magnus drags the heel of his thumb down the tendons on Alec’s neck, smooth pressure testing the give of strong muscles leading into shoulders. And Alec can’t help but lean into the contact, humming with the comfort of that simple gesture.

It happens naturally after that, from time to time. Between the gentlest of caresses, between exploring, dancing fingertips, and the hastier, harder, unmistakably sexually charged touches they share, they'll find _that_ space. Find that, sometimes, Alec loves to be held by a firmer press of fingers, find that it soothes and undoes him like few things else.

When Magnus kneads slow but thorough circles into both sides of Alec’s neck, keeping careful distance to his throat and windpipe with this kind of touch, but working tendon and muscle up to the sensitive spots behind Alec’s ears, Alec’s eyes are wet with the deep calm and relief it gives him.

When there’s a need in Alec, Magnus sets out to touch all of his body like this. Pulls him close with both of them on their sides, tightening the grip of his warm, wide hands rhythmically along the flesh of Alec’s arms, from shoulder to wrists, until pale skin is flushed with circulation, and Alec’s breaths are loud and filled with adoration and gratitude.

Magnus hugs him with arms a circle of strength and safety around him, solid chest pressing close to solid chest.

Alec feels his very self against this kind of touch, his every contour, and Magnus knows how to follow the definition of Alec’s frame with it, pushing into tightly wound spots, covering round muscles with a firm palm, carding fingers along their form. Never quite crossing the line to painful. Yet always leaving a deep tissue tingle, dissolving into nothing but warmth.

And Alec’s head spins with it, body blissed and straining towards Magnus in breathless bouts of movement. He is so loud and uncensored in these moments, that Magnus can’t help but give him more. 

So he slides on top, letting Alec feel his full weight, both shivering with the shaky sigh it elicits out of Alec, letting it wash over them, that rush, anchored so very, very deep within.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then. Lemme know what you think? <3


End file.
